This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear conventionally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from any suitable material(s) to receive, secure, and support a foot on the sole structure. The upper may cooperate with laces, straps, or other fasteners to adjust the fit of the upper around the foot. A bottom portion of the upper, proximate to a bottom surface of the foot, attaches to the sole structure.
Sole structures generally include a layered arrangement extending between a ground surface and the upper. One layer of the sole structure includes an outsole that provides abrasion-resistance and traction with the ground surface. The outsole may be formed from rubber or other materials that impart durability and wear-resistance, as well as enhancing traction with the ground surface. Another layer of the sole structure includes a midsole disposed between the outsole and the upper. The midsole provides cushioning for the foot and may include a pressurized fluid-filled chamber that compresses resiliently under an applied load to cushion the foot by attenuating ground-reaction forces.
Fluid-filled chambers are generally formed from two polymer sheets of material that join together to define a peripheral bond of the fluid-filled chambers. A tool having upper and lower mold portions is generally used to impart a desired shape of the chamber and apply heat for joining the two polymer sheets together at the peripheral bond. A pressurized fluid is then supplied between the two polymer sheets to inflate the chamber.
While known systems and methods for manufacturing fluid-filled chambers have proven acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains. For example, a need exists for a system and method for manufacturing a fluid-filled chamber in a faster and less expensive manner by utilizing fewer toolsets, less expensive equipment, fewer processing steps, and a fewer operators.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.